marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Tyrone (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 =; with GreyCategory:Grey Hair streak | UnusualFeatures = Grey streak in hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former racketeer, crimefighter, vengeance seeker | Education = | Origin = Human. Obssessive training | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = The Bar with No Name, Medina County, Ohio | Creators = | Creators = Ralph Macchio; Jim Mooney | First = Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #2 | Death = Captain America #319 | HistoryText = Dominic Tyrone began his career as a racketeer for criminal union Maggia. He met another maggiosso, Silvio Manfredi, who had been recently released from prison. Manfredi had lost some power in Maggia, but intended to recover it. Tyrone became his ally, his partner and his best friend while both of them made the Manfredi family a powerful cartel. With Tyrone's help, Manfredi controlled the main criminal organization in the west coast. Some twenty years ago, Manfredi decided that Tyrone had outlived his use. A hired thug from an alley attacked Tyrone with a blackjack blow in the base of his skull, damaging his spine, and threw him to a lake. However, a girl named Clarissa witnessed the scene and, without the thug noticing, she swam and took Tyrone to the shore. She took him to his father's home, and from them to the hospital. Surgery avoided permanent damage on his spine, specially because Tyrone showed a great resolve: He was obssessed with revenge. During his recovery, Tyrone improved his physical condition and learned fencing. All of the time, Clarissa remained at her side. Decades later, Clarissa's father died, and Tyrone decided that it was the moment to get his revenge. By that time, Manfredi had became Silvermane, an important crimelord, and had remained artificially young, with a 39-year-old body when he should have been an octogenarian. Tyrone prepared a costume with a mask and attacked Maggia thugs. Soon, his secret identity as the Rapier would be famous because of his heroic deeds. However, superhero Spider-Man, suspicious of the Rapier, fought inconclusively with him. The only goal of the masquerade was attracting Manfredi's attention. Manfredi finally noticed the Rapier and agreed to meet with him in the Cloisters. Secretly, Clarissa followed Tyrone there. The Rapier firstly defeated Manfredi's bodyguards, and then revealed his identity and shocked him with his sword. He finally had a chance to shoot Manfredi. However, Spider-Man found him, deflected the first shot so it wouldn't be fatal to Manfredi, and began fencing with the Rapier. Clarissa, wanting to help Tyrone, hit Spider-Man from behind. Tyrone was so angered by her intermission that he insulted and physically abused her, demanding that their decades-long relationship be immediately over. Rapier simply walked away, but Manfredi was conscious enough to shot him in the back. Even then, The Rapier staggered away. He was then contacted by Gary Gilbert, a former costumed criminal turned into business agent for criminals. Gilbert was worried about the Scourge of the Underworld, a masked figure who was killing costumed criminals such as Gilbert and Rapier. Gilbert organized a meeting in the The Bar with No Name, Medina County, Ohio, to discuss potential counter-attacks. As the Scourge was known to use weapons instead of powers, weapons were to be left at the door. However, the Scourge infiltrated in the meeting disguised as the bartender and shot down all the seventeen criminals (including Rapier) wielding a cut-down .50cal submachine gun in each hand. | Powers = | Abilities = He was a fencer and also skilled in melée fighting. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Electro-Stunner Sword which caused an electric shock to knock opponents down. Although the Rapier used it as a sword, the shock did not require physical contact - even if it was a short-range attack. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing